five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
War Has Begun
Hobaninho: There was a strange vibe flowing throughout the Leaf Village. The usually cheery villagers were huddled together, clammering around tight corners to catch a glimpse of Konoha’s army that had assembled at the main gate. It was a cool and bitter day with most of the sky blocked out by dusty clouds up above. The sharp air bit at shinobi and villager alike as hoards of people stood solem by the gates. It was snowing; each individual flake finding their way onto someone’s face or shoulder or even the top of their head. The shinobi in formation all wore similar flak jackets that were akin to the signature green jackets that the more esteemed ninja doaned. The soldiers assemble didn’t seem to notice it as some of their heads were face down and looking at their feet as they scuffed the bottom of their sandals against the ground. These were men who had the look of despair in their eyes. However, there were others who had quite the opposite of that going for them. There were others who had the look of destiny about them; the fire in their eyes practically glistened while they held their head high and looked straight towards the gates. A quarky bunch was Konoha; they were always known for their unique individual traits that seperated them from most of the other villages. Weapy wives and children stood behind the shinobi formation as napkins were used to hide their grief as many of them kept their eyes fixated on their loved ones. There was a man in the front of the assembled shinobi forces; and this man too had the look of destiny about him. This man was Hayate Namikaze; the chosen leader of the Konoha Forces. He was defined by a unique grey flak vest that seemed reinforced with stronger material than the ordinary flak jacket. He doaned blue undergarments with a tightly knotted forehead protector that marked his allegiance to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. His blue eyes wavered from side to side as he picked out one individual. His uncle, Kato Namikaze was standing at the rear with his arms folded tightly across his chest. Hayate frowned; there was someone missing that should have been standing just to the left of Kato. His sister Aiko should have been there but was one of the children abudcted by the Rain just a few nights ago. He shook away the thought as Lord Second stepped forward onto a podium directly infront of the Forces and the villagers. He was not only the Hokage but was also a kinsman to Hayate; both of them being from the Namikaze clan. Zeshin Namikaze was his name and he entered the podium with the signature Hokage white robes and red flaming hat. His eyes were blue and his hair seemed to just have been starting to turn grey. He stopped in the middle of the podium with both of his hands held behind his back as he surveyed the crowd before him.- “My friends….the time has come to see our brave shinobi off and to wish our very best for them as they confront the evil that has so deeply wounded us. These brave men and woman are risking their lives for the sake of the Village; and that is something we will never forget.” –Zeshin announced as he glance down at the shinobi assembled infront of him.- “Some of you are very young and because of that it breaks my heart to see you all go. Though, this is what must be done to save those who have been lost to us.” –He paused.- “You all carry the Will of Fire. That I am sure.” –He paused again as he glanced over and made eye contact with Hayate before looking back infront of him.- “It is with great pleasure that I announce the man who will be leading you all to a successful campaign; one that should hopefully be swift and painless.” –He raised a hand and gestured towards Hayate to walk onto the podium. – “Hayate Namikaze.” –Zeshin announced as he turned and waited as Hayate made his way up to the podium and stopped a foot before the Hokage as he bowed his head in the deepest respect towards his leader. Surprisingy Zeshin bowed back towards Hayate; a mutual respect was given. They both straightened back up as the two of them smiled and Hayate took the reins of the stands. He had never been infront of the entire village before; the last time was most likely in the Chunin Exams. All eyes were on him and most of those eyes he had come to know and love over the years. He eyed out so many that were dear to him; he could only hope that he could do a good enough job to keep them all safe.- “It seems like only yesterday that a lot of us were just kids and students at the Academy. Back then our deepest concern was becoming a full-fledged Shinobi and being acknowleged throughout the Village as one. Though…now we stand here as something much more than that.” –He paused as he looked around the crowd.- “We have lost something so dear to us…” –Hayate began as the thoughts traced back towards his sister, Aiko.- “We lost those that remind us of what it meant to be young again and the joy that it brings to us to care for those to important to our hearts. Just know that you will all see your loved ones again…that I promise you. We will do everything in our power to make that promise become a reality.” –He glance down to the shinobi before him.- “Lord Second did say you have the Will of Fire and I could not agree with him more.” –He announced before glancing beyond the shinobi and onto the villagers behind them.- “But it isn’t jus the shinobi that bear this Will. All of you are so strong and are enduring the worst kinds of fears right now. Although through all of it…I know you will all hold out until you can see your loved ones again.” –Hayate smiles quickly turned into raw intensity as he looked back to his fellow shinobi.- “Now! Let’s go take back what was stolen from us!” –He cheered as the crowds infront of him followed and roared to life. Captains of the Force quickly picked up on the signal as they began to move the entire crowd forwards with the gates finally opening. Hayate took the helm of the formation along with the esteemed captains like Katsuro Uchiha and Kazu Hozuki. Together; they could make a difference. The formation had begun it’s march towards the battlegrounds. There was no going back now.- /E CastielCaoin: Katsuro stood in the crowd, but mainly to the front, The day was a big day, we go to war. His mind raced as he remembered all the crap he’s been through not wanting to kill for no reason again, but this was no reason, students from kohona were being held captive. He listened to the speech but did not cheer, not for lack of enthusiasm but it just wasn’t him, he chose to stay quiet like always. Soon the fields will be painted with red, but with whose blood, his or another, he thought. His arms crossed as he checked the tightness of his arm guards and then tied his belt a little tighter, while others cheered, he pushed to checking his tools, as a leader he had to be ready. He watched hayate, a former class mate of his walk to the front podium as it was announced that he would be leading the group and he smiled lightly, he was perfect and determined, and with him at the helm, Katsuro felt that this might be an easy fight, possibly. He checked his tools then moved with the crowd till he was in the front, he would look over to his team mates, Hayate and Kazu, this was going to be a long fight but he wouldn’t be giving up yet, Standing there he signaled that he was ready when they were, his hand moving to his pouch to remove a kunai and hopefully this wasn’t going to be the last time, last time he was in the area of the hidden rain was on his four year mission, and that ended in him bombing the one files building and killing multiple of their shinobi as he escaped. The memories flooded his mind as he tightened his flak jacket that matched his team leaders. He also wasn’t used to leadership, he usually worked alone on missions to prevent war and now war was upon them. Necrose: ☠At the front of the group of Shinobi stood Kazu, his head held up high looking to the front as the Hokage addressed the group of Shinobi. He took in the words of the Hokage his face remained in a serious look but on the inside Kazu was quite excited yet nervous at the same time. The thought of his skill being tested in order to protect the village made Kazu excited for he was ready to put his life on the line for the village and it's children, but he was also a bit nervous not having been in a battle of this scale before. His white hair flowed in the wind and drops of snow landed on the open flat jacket that laided across his chest his Konoha headband gleaming in the sun that peaked it's head through the snow clouds in the sky. He moved his lollipop that he always had in his mouth to the left side of his cheek as Hayate took over for the Hokage. Kazu smiled as he listened to the mans words, but then his face grew blank as his word triggered what seemed to be a repressed memory of is parent's, it was just a quick flash of a white haired man and woman placing him into a basket and as he was moving away from then they were struck down by a sword. He quickly shook himself from it and went back to listening to the words that were directed at him and the other Shinobi. Once the man finished speaking and the gates of the village began to open Kazu looked around at the other Shinobi noticing some of them had looks of fear and sadness on their faces, He patted the shoulders of Shinobi around him and spoke in a low yet serious tone. "Don't worry guys, We are Shinobi of the Leaf. We will come home and we will take back what was taken from us." He smiled after the words left his lips. He followed Hayate behind Hayate and he begain to lead the formation out of the village. Lifting his arm over his head he clenced it into a fist and lifting his head up he yelled out "For Konoha!" as he was followed out of the village by the group of the other Shinobi.☠ XxWolfxXSwordSaints:-Kane walked into the crowd of shinobi just previously finishing his training with his team. His mind had many thoughts racing through him right now. Am I prepared? How can I protect my comrades? Will I make it out alive myself? How many of us will make it out? He sighed, but kept his facial expression serious so no one could see how he was really feeling on the inside. He never went the war before let alone killed someone. If it comes down to that he would put his life on the line for all his comrades in the war no matter what risks he has to take to achieve that. He knew had a lot of learning to do while he went along with Nakara to the medical camps. He knew he was a fast learner and could be a great assistance towards the medical crew if he worked hard enough. If he could help it there would be no casualties, because he would be there to help the wounded soldiers as the best he could with the abilities he has will allow him to. He snapped out of his thoughts as the man on the podium announced Hayate to take center stage. He listened to him speak as he remembered his academy days that was not that long ago. He smiled at the memories as he recognized some of the faces that made it here standing with them now from the academy. He also talked about the lost loved ones we had lost, and Kane started to ponder on that. Memories. Those who we have lost are left inside of us with memories of who they are and what they meant to us. Some of the faces here now will become apart of those memories and he wished that wasn't true, but this is a time of war. He will do everything beyond his power to make sure if he did die he would go out being a worthy shinobi who left a positive remembrance of himself. He scanned the crowd for Nakara as he made his way to her. He took a deep breath as he waited for his signal for company 2 to head out.- Sublucia: The day was grim and Kasumi stood at the top of Konoha’s gates, she was to stay and protect the village to the best of her abilities. She wanted to be on the front lines since her son was abducted by the rain village shinobi. Kasumi was so hurt, there’s nothing more she wanted to do but save him… but she had so stay and protect another thing that meant the word to her, Konoha. Since she was 13 and her brother’s death, it was her mission to get stronger and protect the village at all costs. Even if it meant dying, she stood there without emotions, she had never been so grim. She was different, she was serious an emotion none of her comrades have ever seen. She wants to crush the Rain Village and nothing was going to stop her from doing so. She was ready in her custom made shinobi armor; her hair up with her bangs hanging over the top of her killer eyes. She blamed herself for Senso getting abducted… it seemed everyone she brought into her life were taken away from her. Her heart was in pieces, the only thing she had keeping her up was her brother’s soul and her mission. Thinking to about the shinobi fighting on the front lines she remembers Hayate… he was chosen to be the leader… She smiled. It seemed like just yesterday when she was wacking him at the back of the head, telling him to pay attention. She already had a scroll written for him, reading “Hayate… From the moment you became my student, you became a son to me. Your dream is fast arriving to save the people whom you care about, and I have no doubt that you will do this… If I die today I wanted to know I love you like mother, if you find Senso… please tell him I love him. Be the Leader you were destined to be don’t let anybody try and tell you different. Today you have surpassed me physically, emotionally and mentally. Make me proud~ Kasumi.” Looking at the scroll one last time a single tear fell, staining the paper slightly. Closing it she tied it to a bird and sent it to Hayate. She waited she turned and looked down where most of the genin would be. Looking at their young faces she smiled her warm smile, “I wish you all wouldn’t have to experience this to young… but today you will become heroes of the leaf, Today you must say in numbers and you have to find the last women and children to take them to the hidden passage ways to hide them. There will be jounin teachers with you. Becareful, be on your toes and protect the students. Be off” she finished and turned back to watch everything from high up. Her eyes where peeled and her ears were wide open. She was ready for any attack. Kaiiaki: -It was a dreary day in the land of Konoha. The grey clouds covering the sky gave off a dull light. A light that was no short of depressing. It wasn't the kind of day that children would go out playing in the snow. No, today, it wasn't the type of day one would even be outside. The gray of the sky just seemed to illuminate the dark of the day. In both colors, and hope. With her aquamarine eyes, Nakara scanned around the crowd of people around her. They looked drained of hope. Mourningful creatures. Tissues crumpled in women's hands. Fathers trying to not shed a tear and look strong in front of their family. But to no avail. It was a sorrowful day in Konoha. The day that they were all going to war. The gloomy faces all around her showed the event that was to occur. It was practically written upon their faces with an ink pen. With all the people Nakara made eye contact with, she tried to give them a half smile. Some sort of assurance that things would be okay. But would it really be okay? Would she die herself? Or worse...would Hayate die...? Nakara shook her head back and forth. Unable to ever think of such a thing happening. He was much too strong for such a thing. And if she had to, she would run to him to prevent such a thing from happening. The same thing went for her brother and father. If someone were to harm them. She would not be able to hold back. She would probably rush to the front lines and cut down any ninja she could in her rage. Such a thought made her remember the night before. Where she had been talking to Hayate about what they both must do for their village. And how one, or both of them might not make it out alive. A tearful Nakara could only cling to her boyfriend, and beg him not to go. But she knew neither of them had the luxury of staying behind. Their skills were needed on the battlefield. Before Hayate left her that night, she tied a red ribbon around his right wrist. "If you...don't make it..." She choked out, barely able to speak at this point. "May this ribbon find its way back to me. So I will have something to remember you by." She then tied an identical red ribbon around her right wrist. "And this will come to you, if I..." She couldn't even think about it anymore. Her head shook from sided to side, trying to not think of their moments together at that time would not have been their last. Nakara placed her right hand upon Naotaka's head, and the other upon Kane Yamanaka's head. The two to her left and right, as she listened to the speech from the 2nd Hokage. The man didn't seem to be happy about the event that was happening. But then again, who would be? His words were meant to induce emotion, and hope into the hearts of the villagers and shinobi of Konoha. But Nakara couldn't shake the sense of a dark foreboding. And the Hokage knew this as well. He knew many would die. But he still tried to put on a good face for the rest of them. Someone had to be strong for the village. And if not him, then who? She watched as Hayate was announced to come onto the stage, the leader of the troops. She looked up at him with a bittersweet smile. Her emotions tumbling around inside of her stomach like a dark tumbleweed. :You'll be okay out there. I know it. : She locked her eyes with his, trying to put on a brave face for him as well. At the end of his short speech, Nakara felt like she was moving in slow motion. Like time had kept her still while the others were around her, already begin to march towards the frontlines. She watched as Hayate and her father Goeman ran off together. "Protect each other..." She said softly, doubting either of them could have heard her words, but still saying them nonetheless. She then snapped out of it. Calling out to the group of people she was leading. "ALRIGHT! COMPANY 2! FOLLOW ME!" Without hesitating, her feet moved in a steady sprint. Her black boots crunching in the snow below her.- (Ongoing)